firefandomcom-20200223-history
Maple Ridge Fire Rescue (British Columbia)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Hall 1' (Haney) - 22708 Brown Avenue Built 1970, renovated 2010 :Engine 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub (1250 rear-mount/500/30A/30B) :[https://www.firetrucks.ca/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=NEW%2D2018MapleRidgePlatform Tower 1] - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#815150 / SO#4762) :Tender 1 - 1998 Freightliner FL 112RR / Hub (1250/2300) (SN#2415-707) :Rescue 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub walk-around rescue (SN#4020-1040) :Operational Support Unit - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI air & light/rehab/hazmat/command (SN#873) :Utility 1 - 2016 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / FSI medical response :Utility 1-2 - 2012 Ford F-250 XLT SD 4x4 / Leer Canopy / FSI public education :Utility 1-3 - 2012 GMC Savana / FSI :Chief 101 - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer Canopy / FSI :Chief 102 - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer Canopy / FSI :Chief 103 - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer Canopy / FSI :Chief 104 (Fire Chief)' '- 2019 Dodge Ram 1500 Classic Edition / Jason Canopy / FSI :Chief 105 '''(Assistant Chief) - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer Canopy / FSI :Chief 106' - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer Canopy / FSI :'Parade' - 1946 Ford / Local hose wagon (SN# 6G5009) (VA 212) (Donated in 1984 to Deka Lake VFD & restored by Maple Ridge Fire Department in 2006) :'Initial Attack Unit''' - UTV (Side-by-side) used for Brush Fires and Trail Rescues. 'Fire Hall 2' (Whonnock) - 27501 112 Avenue Built 1974, renovated 2000 :Engine 2 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub (1250 rear-mount/500/30A/30B) (SN#3840-1006) :Rescue 2 - 2003 Ford F-550 XL SD / ERS (Ex-Rescue 3) :Tender 2 - 2014 Freightliner M2 112 / Smeal (1050/3000/25F) (SO#4250) :Engine 7 - 1989 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/500/2x5A) (SN#MS-1250-157) (Training unit) 'Fire Hall 3' (Hammond) - 11777 203 Street Built 1991 :Engine 3 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#3835-1005) :Engine 1-2 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub (1250 rear-mount/500/30A/30B) :Tender 3 - 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (840/2250/25F) (SN#5820-1228) On Order *2020 ? / Smeal pumper *2020 ? / Smeal pumper *2020 ? / Hub pumper/tanker *2020 ? / Hub pumper/tanker Retired Apparatus :2010 Ford Expedition XLT 4x4 / FSI (Ex-Chief 104) :201? Ford F-150 / Leer Canopy :201? Ford F-150 / Leer Canopy :2007 Dodge Ram 3500 HD with canopy (Ex-Utility 1) :2002 Ford E-350 / Crestline (Ex-BC Ambulance Service) :2000 Ford F-550 XL SD / Pierce / Profire light rescue (90/200/CAFS) (Sold to Topley Fire Department) :1999 Chevrolet Blazer command :1997 Ford Club Wagon :1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal platform (1750/250/100' rear-mount) (SN#95147KENB962910) (Ex-Tower 1) :1994 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior pumper (1250/750/40F) (SN#SE 1361) :1992 GMC Top Kick TC7H042 4x4 / Anderson pumper (1050/400/30F) (SN#92032BAND92002460) (Ex-Engine 2-2 & sold in 2014) :1991 Simon Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/1000) (SN#CS-1250-189) (Ex-Tender 2 & sold to Justice Institute of British Columbia) :1989 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/500/2x5A) (SN#MS-1250-156) (Destroyed in a rollover accident, Jan 27/2008) :1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1250/500/10A) (SN#1370) :1986 Mack MC686P / Hub heavy rescue (-/40F) (donated to JIBC?) :1980 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-22) (Sold to the Justice Institute of BC) :1980 Chevrolet Scottsdale 30 4x4 / Hub mini-pumper (250/?) (Sold to Coombs-Hilliers Volunteer Fire Department) :1976 Ford C-904 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 73) (Sold to the Justice Institute of BC) :1973 International VCOF190 / Thibault snorkel (1050/250/90' Trump Platform) (SN#T72-179) :197? Ford C1000 / Pierreville pumper :1964 Ford C-850 SD / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (Sold to Justice Institute of BC) :1964 Chevrolet Step Van / Haney walk-in heavy rescue :196? International VCO Tandem tender :195? GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper :194? International K-2 Panel / inhalator Future Plans Construction of Maple Ridge Fire Hall No. 4 & Training Centre began December 2018 at 23863 112 Avenue. The project has a scheduled completion / opening date of March 2020. External Links *Maple Ridge Fire Department *Maple Ridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 4449) *Maple Ridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 4449) Facebook page Station Map Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating ERS apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus